


Inner SQUIP

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because the SQUIP's SQUIP looks like Lafayette, I don't know what tags to put on here by the way, I'm not gonna put in any more spoilers, Michael Mell Has a Squip, Multi, The SQUIP gets a SQUIP, Wanna know why the Hamilton tag is on here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: After the SQUIP got reactivated, it realizes there's this newer SQUIP known as the Inner SQUIP, where a SQUIP can get a SQUIP of their own. So when the SQUIP gets its own SQUIP, things are fine at first, but then it realizes the ugly truth.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 7





	1. A SQUIP...getting a SQUIP

**Author's Note:**

> The SQUIP's SQUIP looks like Lafayette, by the way. Just to let you know! And Inner SQUIPs only have one mode.
> 
> Also...  
> The SQUIP speaking-Italics  
> The SQUIP's SQUIP speaking-Bold and italics

"Wait, SQUIPs can get SQUIPs now?" Jeremy asked the SQUIP.

 _"Yes. My system just gave me one of the Inner SQUIP pills a minute ago"_ The SQUIP replied, holding a pill that looks like a normal Tic Tac in it's hand.

The SQUIP remembered when it got deactivated on the day of the Play, but it came back a month later after Jeremy decided to reactivate it. As soon as it reactivated, the SQUIP found out of the Inner SQUIP, which is a SQUIP for a SQUIP. The SQUIP still remembers how it gets activated.

"How do you activate it, though?" Jeremy asked.

_"...Jeremy, give me a bottle of Mountain Dew Voltage"_

* * *

The SQUIP's punishment for going rogue is the ability to feel and also human emotions. So when it decided to take the Inner SQUIP pill, it felt nervous as it held it in it's hand. It sighed.

 _"Well...here goes nothing..."_ the SQUIP murmured to itself.

The SQUIP took the Inner SQUIP pill with the Mountain Dew Voltage. At first, it felt nothing.

 _"My system just scammed me by giving me a normal Tic Tac"_ the SQUIP murmured to itself.

As the SQUIP walked around feeling a bit disappointed, Jeremy suddenly got a phone call. He immediately answered the phone. Michael is calling him. Jeremy answered the phone immediately.

**J: Yo, Micha**

**M: Yo, Jer, what's up?**

**J: Did you hear about the Inner SQUIPs?**

**M: Yeah**

**J: My own SQUIP's system just gave it an Inner SQUIP**

**M: Did he take it with Mountain Dew Voltage?**

**J: Yes he did**

**M: It'll take a couple hours for the Inner Squip to activate**

**J: Okay**

**M: You wanna AOTD later?**

**J: YES!! SQUIP and I will be there soon!**

**M: Okay. See you there!**

**J: See ya!**

Jeremy looked at the SQUIP, smiling boldly.

"We're going to Michael's house soon" Jeremy told the SQUIP.

 _"Okay? I hope none of you deactivate me, though"_ the SQUIP responded.

"No. We just ran out of Mountain Dew Red, so..." Jeremy responded.

 _"Alright then"_ The SQUIP responded.

3 hours later, as Jeremy and Michael played AOTD yet again, the SQUIP just sat there, watching as Jeremy's avatar kept dying.

 _"When are you going to get past Level 9?"_ The SQUIP asked.

"Actually, we're already on Level 11" Jeremy responded.

 _"That's grea-"_ The SQUIP responded.

Before it could finish speaking, however, it suddenly felt intense pain in it's head.

 _"OW!"_ It suddenly screamed.

A deep voice startled him.

_**"Target female inaccessible"** _

_"JEREMY, THERE AREN'T ANY GIRLS IN THIS HOUSE! WHY DID A VOICE JUST TELL ME THAT 'MY TARGET FEMALE' IS INACCESSIBLE?!"_ The SQUIP screamed.

"I don't know!" Jeremy screamed.

At that moment, both Michael and Jeremy's avatars died.

"JEREMY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Michael screamed.

The SQUIP was about to speak, but it interrupted by the voice.

_**"Calibration in process. Please excuse some mild discomfort"** _

_"HOW IS IT MILD?!"_ The SQUIP screamed.

"JEREMY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Michael screamed again.

"THE SQUIP! IT'S IN PAIN!" Jeremy screamed.

The SQUIP heard the voice speak again before it could even speak.

_**"Calibration complete. Access procedure initated"** _

_"Guys, guys, I'm fine! It's just...I-"_ The SQUIP began.

_**"Discomfort level may increase"** _

Just then, the SQUIP began screaming a lot, falling to the ground and putting its hands on its head. It didn't know what to do.

**(THE SQUIP'S POV)**

_I couldn't handle the pain anymore! It hurt so bad!!! How did I not know that feeling pain can be this ba-_

_**"Accessing neural memory. Accessing muscle memory. Access procedure complete"** _

_I slowly sat up as I noticed a physical figure forming RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Just then, I heard it speak._

**_"Jeremy Heere's...SQUIP...welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor"_ **

_The physical figure then fully formed. I noticed it looked like and sounded like...the Hamilton musical version of Lafayette?_

_**"Your SQUIP"** _

_I felt shocked at the sight. I slowly got up._

_"How in the world do you look the Hamilton musical version of Lafayette?" I asked._

**_"Well, that's actually my default mode...and sadly my only mode. The Inner SQUIP you just took that you're speaking to right now is just a test, so that the developers can decide if they should give Inner SQUIPs four modes like normal SQUIPs have. Also, Jeremy has been listening to Hamilton a lot lately, so...yeah. That's another good reason why I look like the musical version of Lafayette"_ ** _The Lafayette-look-alike replied._

_I felt extremely shocked. Then I had a question._

_"Can Jeremy see you?" I asked._

**_"No. I'm only a figment in your...system, I should say. So right now, it looks like you're having an animated conversation with yourself"_ ** _The Lafayette-look-alike replied._

_"So do I have to 'think' at you?" I asked in...Squip thinking mode._

**_"Yeah! Like_ ** _**that!"** The Lafayette-look-alike responded, smiling._

_I then wondered what in the world I'm supposed to call my own SQUIP._

**_"I mean, you can call me Laf if you want, since it's short for Lafayette"_ ** _The Lafayette-look-alike responded._

_"Laf is fine" I responded._

_Just then, I realized that having my own SQUIP could be...eventful. Let's hope it doesn't get too messy before winter break, though._

**(MICHAEL'S POV)**

Oh boy...the SQUIP has it's own SQUIP...Lucky I did my research...I'll go get some Mountain Dew Pitch Black at the back room of Spencer's Gifts just in case that Inner SQUIP goes rogue. I pray it doesn't, though. But if it does, I'll make sure to have Mountain Dew Pitch Black in hand.


	2. Things are already messy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that happens is...none other than insults!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: A SQUIP insulting another SQUIP

**(THE SQUIP'S POV)**

_A few minutes after I got to know more about my inner SQUIP (He's a 2.4 model), he suddenly teleported me to none other than the SQUIP world. I immediately felt surprised._

_"Why are we heere?" I immediately asked._

**_"To get you a new and better outfit!"_ ** _Laf responded immediately._

_"Better? I love my suit! It's perfect for me!" I responded, immediately feeling mad._

_I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my system. The next thing I knew, I was standing up straight. I had no idea I was slouching until now._

**_"No. Your suit looks terrible. You NEED a new outfit! Oh, and don't slouch. You'll look like a loser if you do. Also, how did you have no idea you were slouching until now? You could've already known and fixed it yourself!"_ ** _Laf told me, crossing his arms._

_How did Laf know that I had no idea I was slouching? There's no way he could read my 'mind'! That's impossible!_

**_"Actually, it's NOT impossible! And plus, I'm in your system! So I know what you think"_ ** _Laf responded immediately._

_Okay, this is getting really creepy! Not only does Laf know EVERYTHING that I think of, but he's also in my system!_

**_"You think THAT'S creepy? Just remember when YOU told JEREMY that HE couldn't lie to you because YOU'RE in his BRAIN! Think about how JEREMY felt when YOU said THAT!"_** _Laf told me, emphasizing any important words really well._

_I suddenly remembered when Jeremy would feel like he's not alone whenever he's alone BEFORE he deactivated me on the day of the play. I suddenly felt really guilty, stupid, and...pitiful._

**_"You should be. Not only did you fail to complete Jeremy's goal of getting with Christine, you also failed to help your host! You basically failed to do everything you were supposed to do. Maybe THAT was why Jeremy deactivated you in the first place, not because you tried to take over the entire school, which by the way, sounds really stupid, but because you failed!"_ ** _Laf told me, venom in his voice._

_I suddenly felt like I was indeed a failure...a pitiful child...only I'm a SQUIP, not a child. I suddenly remembered when I lowered Jeremy's self-esteem by insulting him. I suddenly realized that that's what Laf is doing right now is lowering my self-esteem so that I could become...more chill. Suddenly, I remembered. Jeremy. My crush. The guy that I'd kinda be into-_

_Just then, Laf began laughing a lot. Oh. Right. He's in my system._

**_"What?! Are you insane?! You want to be in a relationship with Jeremy?! Oh, that sounds so stupid! You look like you're around 50, and Jeremy is 16! Plus, Jeremy wouldn't accept your request anyway!"_** _Laf told me, laughing a lot as he gave me a really weird look._

_"You know I can just change my physical age so that I LOOK 16, right?" I asked._

**_"He STILL wouldn't accept your request! Besides, he wants to be with Christine! So you gotta help him be with Christine! But first, let's get you a new outfit"_ ** _Laf told me, now being serious._

_I knew I had no choice but to accept Laf's request. So we went in the mall in the SQUIP world. I hope he doesn't make get in a relationship with one of the popular girls' SQUIPs the same way I made Jeremy get in a relationship with Brooke._

**_"Of course not! I wouldn't do that! All we need to do is to get you a trenchcoat, a new shirt, and black leather pants. That suit is NOT going to work!"_ ** _Laf told me, the venom in his voice occurring when he mentioned my suit._

_Once again, I had no choice. Pretty soon, I was in a black trenchcoat, a dark blue t-shirt (luckily, it's not an Eminem shirt), black leather pants, and black leather boots. I felt shocked._

_"I...look like J.D. from Heathers in this outfit" I told Laf._

**_"Exactly! I mean, yeah, he was a psychopath, but at least he has a good enough fashion sense to attract the ladies. I mean, Veronica did only focus on him during that fight"_ ** _Laf responded, looking at me._

_"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was attracted to him because of well he fought, not because of his outfit" I told Laf, crossing my arms._

**_"Well...that, too. Do you know self-defense?"_ ** _Laf asked me._

_"Of course I do! I helped Jeremy fight Michael" I told him._

**_"...activating Kung-fu fists doesn't count as self-defense..."_ ** _Laf told me._

_I growled a bit._

**_"I'm trying to help you, but all you're doing is...acting like a loser! DO YOU WANT TO BE MORE CHILL OR NOT?!"_ ** _Laf yelled immediately._

_"Y-Yeah! I do!" I replied._

_So Laf helped me to learn self-defense. Woo. Soon, we were finished. I suddenly remembered._

_"Jeremy! I gotta get back to him before he gets too worried!" I told Laf._

**_"Okay then. Deactivating for precisely 2 hours"_ ** _Laf responded before disappearing._

_During this time, all Laf did is insult me...horribly. He probably heard that, but he's deactivated for now, luckily._

_Soon, I was back in my own world. I immediately noticed Jeremy looking at me and feeling shocked. However, I felt like crying due to the horrible insults, so I immediately and quickly walked to another room._

**(JEREMY'S POV)**

The last thing I remembered before I continued playing AOTD was SQUIP suddenly disappearing. Oh, and him speaking to the air for a minute. But anyway. An hour later, my SQUIP is back, and...he's in an entirely new outfit. I immediately put down my controller and looked at him.

"SQUIP? What's up? Everything okay?" I asked.

However, my SQUIP instead just walked away. I noticed that he looked...depressed. I realized he looked like he was about to cry. I noticed him walking in another room. I quietly followed him. I suddenly heard the poor guy crying. I immediately ran over to him.

"SQUIP! What's wrong?!" I asked.

_"L-Leave me alone...!"_ SQUIP replied.

I felt worried. He clearly is never like this. Who did this to him so that I can smack some common sense into him or her?! Then...I remembered...his SQUIP. HIS SQUIP IS PROBABLY THE ONE WHO INSULTED HIM! HE PROBABLY INSULTED HIM THE SAME WAY THE POOR GUY USED TO INSULT ME! I immediately ran over to Michael, but then my phone rang. I answered it immediately.

**J:** Hello?

**Mr. H:** Jeremy?! Where are you?! It's getting late!

**J:** I'm at Michael's house right now! I'm coming home right now!

Just then, I hung up the phone. Welp. No time to ask Michael to give me a can of Mountain Dew Pitch Black. I gotta head home! So after saying goodbye to Michael, that's EXACTLY what I did. Well, SQUIP went home as well, but he teleported there. I obviously felt worried, but no time to ask him now! So I immediately plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

**(MICHAEL'S POV)**

Something's wrong with Jeremy. A few minutes ago, he suddenly said goodbye to me and left, but I could clearly tell that something is wrong. He looked both mad and worried. Did something happen to him? Did something happen to...his SQUIP? I felt worried, too, but I decided not to talk about it until tomorrow during lunch. Looks like things are ALREADY getting messy! I hope nothing else happens to Jeremy or his SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but can someone PLEASE give Jeremy's SQUIP a hug? He really needs it after what happened.  
> I do not own anything HEERE!


	3. Lunch Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael speaks to Jeremy about his worries at lunch, and Jeremy tells Michael his concerns, too. But something happens to Michael!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the Inner SQUIP not only looks like Lafayette, but it also wears the very first outfit that the Broadway SQUIP wears (aka, the white jacket and pants), along with it having a small sliver streak of hair. I actually might draw that soon. Who knows?

_**(The next day, at lunch)** _

**(MICHAEL'S POV)**

As I walked in the cafeteria, I noticed Jeremy obviously looking concerned and angry. I immediately sat down next to him, looking at him.

"Dude, you okay? You suddenly rushed home last night, and I noticed you looked worried, sad, and angry. Did something happen to you? Your dad? Your SQUIP?" I asked.

"I am NOT okay! I'm starting to think that this Inner SQUIP is insulting my SQUIP the same way the latter used to insult me!" Jeremy shouted.

"Well, now SQUIP knows how you felt when he insulted you" I immediately joked.

Jeremy gave me a look.

"I was joking" I told Jeremy.

"Really funny, Michael...really funny" Jeremy sarcastically replied.

"Seriously, though, it's probably isn't even the Inner SQUIP's fault! From what I know, the Inner SQUIP that your SQUIP was given is just a test. It probably has a virus or something that prevents it from actually helping its host" I told Jeremy.

"Are you sure, Micha? I'm very worried about my SQUIP right now, and I don't want it to get hurt! But...then again, it's too early to deactivate the Inner SQUIP. They're still getting to know each other better" Jeremy told me.

"Yeah. We should probably wait a while before we decide whether we should deactivate the Inner SQUIP or not" I replied.

Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I suddenly screamed. I then realized something.

"HOW DID I GET SQUIPPED?!!!" I screamed.

I suddenly realized something...someone probably unknowingly put a SQUIP pill in my sandwich that I brought from 7-11! And I just drank Mountain Dew a few minutes ago! Just then, I noticed my SQUIP appear, and realized he looked like...Jason Tam?

However, the first thing he said wasn't "Michael Mell, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP".

Instead, he said this...

_"THE LAFAYETTE SQUIP IS EVIL!!!!"_

THAT was the first thing he said.

"What...? I'm confused" I spoke, feeling very confused.

_"THE LAFAYETTE SQUIP IS EVIL!!!!"_ My SQUIP shouted again.

I felt very confused. Is that SQUIP trying to warn me about something? I noticed Jeremy getting annoyed.

"That guy LITERALLY said the same thing TWICE!!" Jeremy screamed.

"Wait, you can see him, too?!" I asked.

"Yeah, dude! Of course I am!" Jeremy replied.

_"DON'T GET INVOLVED WITH THE EVIL INNER SQUIP UNTIL 2 MONTHS LATER ON THE DAY OF THE WINTER PLAY!!!!"_ My SQUIP shouted.

Just then, he disappeared.

"Dude...that SQUIP...is not just your SQUIP...It's also a connected SQUIP. That means both the host AND his very best friend can see it" Jeremy told me.

I felt really confused, but I ignored it. Pretty soon, we finished lunch, and we immediately left.

**(MICHAEL'S SQUIP'S POV)**

_I noticed Michael and Jeremy leaving the cafeteria. Just then, I noticed Jeremy's SQUIP's Inner SQUIP appearing._

_"Hi, Tami. So I want you to know that in a month, I will be reactivating the SQUIPs of the rest of the Squip Squad...including Richard Goranski's SQUIP" He immediately told me, an evil look on his eyes._

_Just then, he left. I felt scared. But then I wondered...where's Naoki? He's normally here with Jeremy and Michael, but he's not. I hope he's okay...I HOPE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nicknames of ALL the active SQUIPs (including the Inner SQUIP):  
> Jeremy's SQUIP-Naoki (I chose a Japanese name for him. I mean, Eric is kind of an overrated name for the guy)  
> Michael's SQUIP-Tami  
> Jeremy's SQUIP's Inner SQUIP-Laf  
> Also, I apologize for the really short chapter! I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this weird idea, so I decided to write it HEERE. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
